A Peculiar Story
by Snake-Head
Summary: Jack thought he loved Sam... I've tried not to make it too soppy.


A Peculiar Story.  
  
E-mail Author: kateiscool89@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Jack thought he loved Sam... I've tried to not make it too soppy.  
  
Category: Drama, Romance, Sci-Fi.  
  
Season: Any before Daniel ascends.  
  
Spoilers: None!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story so please don't sue me!!!  
  
Author's Note: This is my first so feedback would be appreciated! Thanx.  
  
**Intro** The siren was blaring as Colonel Jack O'Neill of the U.S Airforce stepped through the Stargate after a rough time on P3M-429-er. The head of re-con Stargate team SG-1 winced as the red flashing lights got him right in the eyes. He knew they were a little behind schedule, but he had no idea they were so popular. They, referring of course, to the other three members of his team, who now came stumbling through the gate behind him. General George Hammond, head of the Star Gate Command came rushing into the gate room.  
  
'As nice as it is to have you back SG-1, what in the name of God happened out there?'  
  
'Well, Sir, we arrived on the planet-', started Major Samantha Carter, local Astrophysicist, only to be interrupted by Dr. Daniel Jackson.  
  
'But we didn't surprise the natives at all!' exclaimed the archaeologist and linguist, ' it was like they knew we were coming!'  
  
'I noticed the civilians reactions as well Daniel Jackson, but how could they know such things?' Teal'c, we were hoping you would know that, being the ex-first prime of Apophis and all, thought Daniel towards his Jaffa friend, it's a pity those infant Goa'uld symbiotes can't talk to him...  
  
'Ok Ok hold up a second... I have a splitting headache, which I may even have to resort to painkillers for, and I desperately need a nice hot shower.' And a beer, thought the Colonel as he spoke, damn regulations. 'I suggest that we all have a good half hour of down time before reporting to the infirmary for our routine check-up'  
  
'I agree, Colonel', said Hammond, 'your de-briefing will be in an hour and a half at 18:00. Dismissed.'  
  
Hammond left, closely followed by Teal'c as he announced that he was going to his room to reach the 'sleeping' state of Kel'nor'eem. Daniel decided to have a look on the web, not just any web, but his web, to find out any information he could about the people and languages of P3M-429. Carter went to her lab as usual, down-time doesn't mean what it's meant to for her, so Jack decided to head to the infirmary early, not because he liked the place, he can't stand it, especially when it him in one of the beds, but because his good friend Major Feretti was injured on his last mission with SG-2.  
  
**The Infirmary**  
  
When the Colonel entered the on-base hospital he found Head Doctor Fraiser attending Feretti.  
  
*Janet Fraiser*  
  
'How is he Doc?'  
  
'He'll survive. Only a couple of bruised ribs but he has a pretty bad concussion that's forced him in and out of consciousness for the past day, since he got back.'  
  
'Oh', replied Jack, not know much about medical terms, but that was easy enough.  
  
'What about you, here for your check-up?'  
  
'Not for another 20 minutes Doc!'  
  
'You sound almost happy about that.' I smiled.  
  
'Yeah, well, you could do with a paint job in here you know. So can I see him?'  
  
'Not right now. He's out to it I'm afraid.'  
  
'Oh ok then. I'll see you later then.'  
  
'Ok'  
  
Colonel O'Neill turned and headed for the door.  
  
'Wait! Jack!'  
  
He turned.  
  
'Can I have a word in my office please?'  
  
'What's up?'  
  
I gave him the look that said, don't ask questions, just come.  
  
'Ok'  
  
**The Office**  
  
He walked into the office and shut the door behind him. 'See, this is nicer, why don't you get a few more of those painting and hang them up in the infirmary, Janet?' he said.  
  
I looked up at the man that had been through so incredibly much, before the SGC and in it. He thought something was wrong, I could tell from his face. Well, I suppose there was but not that bad.  
  
'It's okay Colonel, nothing's wrong. I was just going to ask you out-'  
  
He interrupted me. 'You what?'  
  
'Let me finish. I was going to ask you out for a cup of coffee. You have two weeks leave coming up and I thought we could catch up. We haven't talked in so long, and you are a good friend too.'  
  
'Ooohkay...'  
  
'Jack. I asked you in here so the nursing staff wouldn't get any ideas and start rumours.'  
  
'Oh. Alright then. I'll talk to you more later.'  
  
'Okay. And, thanks Jack'  
  
He left.  
  
**The De-Briefing**  
  
*Jack O'Neill.*  
  
The 6pm briefing went smoothly enough. Note I said enough. Everyone arrived on time, Carter and me first as usual, with a clean bill of health and smiles, well, okay, al least no frowns on their faces. Carter began the briefing by replying, in great length, General Hammond's question of what happened. By two hours later we had settled on that the people were friendly, although it may take some work to convince them as allies, they were somewhat primitive to us, but were learning quickly, and that the Jaffa attack by Hathor was purely coincidence. Luckily the people of the freezing planet saw we had nothing to do with it so didn't blame us. There was only one question remaining: How did they see us coming? At this point, the General had decided that there was no threat and as Dr Jackson was very interested in some script found there by SG-4, who had already gone to check the Jaffa had gone, he would accompany SG's –9 and 11 for negotiations and stuff.  
  
The time flew until Daniel was back, and our leave started. I offered everyone to come fishing with me in the second week, but only Teal'c took me up on it. He doesn't like the insects but he does like the peace and quiet. Sam calls it 'boring' but I agree with Teal'c. I suppose that's why she usually stays here during leave, working on her computers, making stuff, amongst all the noise. Danny-boy, well, he wanted to stay and decipher some writings he got from 'The Cold Planet', as I dubbed it. He usually comes so I let it go. Oh well, still this lunch with Janet to look forward to. She's right; we haven't talked properly, in ages!  
  
*Janet Fraiser.*  
  
I hope Jack hasn't forgotten about our little 'date'. But then, I reminded him only two days ago so... It's set and ready to happen on Tuesday, only three days away. Of course, he has no idea what I want to talk about but I'm taking him somewhere in the next town, so he shouldn't just make an excuse and run away. Although I wouldn't put it past him, dear old Jack...  
  
**The Café**  
  
I drove up to the little café on the corner. 'Tea Tree', it was called. I was five minutes early, so I just took a seat, ordered a water, and waited for Jack.  
  
*Jack O'Neill.*  
  
I arrived at the café about five minutes late on my Harley. I washed it before I came, didn't want to seem too grotty. I saw the petite figure of the Doc sitting outside, under a large tree. Nice place, this, I thought. She turned and looked impressed at my bike. At last, someone to show off to. I was suddenly struck at how pretty she was, with her hair all wavy and blowing back in a non-existent wind. Knowing Janet, she wouldn't go to that much trouble to get it to do that, so I wondered if it was natural. I walked over and sat down. Almost immediately a waitress rushed over and took our orders.  
  
'Hi Janet', I said. 'What's up?'  
  
'Oh nothing, so tell me about your life.'  
  
*Janet Fraiser.*  
  
We sat and talked for nearly an hour catching up on things we'd missed out on in each other's lives. Then the conversation turned to romance rumours at the base.  
  
'Yeah, Feretti and Diane make a nice couple. If they'd ever admit it!' I laughed  
  
'Mmm. So, how long have you and Sam been seeing one another?'  
  
'Huh?!'  
  
'Oh, come on. It's obvious. You can tell me Jack.'  
  
'We aren't!' Still shocked.  
  
'Really? She likes you. I can tell. And I'm certain you liked her too!'  
  
'Oh. Well. See, we did have this fling. Sort of...' He fell silent.  
  
'Jack?', I spoke softly, 'It's okay, you can tell me about it.' He looked up.  
  
'Well I kind of had a crush on her since day one. And I could tell she liked me. As a friend, if nothing more. But by the end of eight months we knew each other so well that it just kind of happened. It was mutual. But in the end it was he career or mine, as neither of us could live with the guilt of ending the other's career, we ended the relationship. I was her CO, she was my 2IC. I was her commanding officer, she was under my command. I couldn't wreck it for her. And if I did, Jacob would probably kill me!' He let out a small laugh. Good old Jack, never loses his sense of humour.  
  
'That's sad', I said.  
  
'Yeah well, that was also about three years ago now so I think we are both over it. We are happy just being friends. It's the same, just without the sex.' I laughed.  
  
'Good for you Jack. And for her'. And for me, I thought. I didn't want to hurt either of them, they are such close friends.  
  
'We should do this again some time', he said, getting up to leave.  
  
'Yeah', I smiled, 'Soon.'  
  
'Bye, Janet.'  
  
'Bye, Jack'  
  
**The Base**  
  
*Samantha Carter.*  
  
Jack and I had lunch together today. He told me all about his fishing with Teal'c. And his 'date' with Janet. Don't get me wrong, I'm over him, it's just they seem to make an odd couple. I absent-mindedly head to the infirmary, looking for Janet. One of the healing devices are missing, and although General Hammond is sure it's movement is legit, he hasn't been informed as of yet, so he asked me to, in my spare time, ask Janet and see whether it's at the infirmary or the RAF hospital, where she also works.  
  
When I entered the hospital a guard informed me that Dr Fraiser wanted a word. How convenient.  
  
**The Office**  
  
*Janet Fraiser.*  
  
Knock knock.  
  
'Come in!' I called.  
  
The door opened and Sam Carter walked in.  
  
'Aah Sam.'  
  
'Janet.'  
  
'Sit down, please.'  
  
'Thanks. Hey, I was wondering, have you got a healing device, only one is gone from Area 51 and the General is concerned.'  
  
'Oh. Yes, we have one. I'm sorry for the mix up.'  
  
'I'm sure that's fine. Now, you wanted to talk?'  
  
'Yes. Umm...'  
  
'It's personal?'  
  
'Yes.' I smiled. She knows me so well. I begin to wonder whether this is a good idea.  
  
'I know you dated Jack a long while ago, and...'  
  
'You know about that?! He told you?'  
  
'Yes. Well, I'm sorry, don't blame him' I winced.  
  
'Sorry', she said, shaking her head, 'I didn't mind I just, well, didn't mind who knew, as long as they were friends. But I don't think either of us had gotten around to telling anyone. It's fine.'  
  
Phew. 'Wellthenyouwon'tmindifIaskhimout?'  
  
'Pardon?'  
  
Okay, so that came out a little fast. I'll try again.  
  
'So-you-won't-mind-if-I-ask-him-out?' My words were steady that time.  
  
'You're kidding me?!'  
  
Eek. 'No.'  
  
A massive grin spread across her face. 'No, I wouldn't mind. Think about it. You two would be brilliant together!'  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Sure!'  
  
Phew. Again.  
  
'So how are you going to do it?'  
  
'Coffee. Again. I suppose he's told you about his down-time?' She nodded. 'Well, then I'll just ask him.'  
  
Sam smiled. 'Good luck.'  
  
**The Restaurant**  
  
*Jack O'Neill*  
  
I'm meeting up with Janet again. Dinner this time. At a fancy restaurant. I only hope she's planning on paying her own way. I'm nearly broke. But she is fairly independent so she probably will bring money.  
  
Just then, the most beautiful sight (except for seeing Charlie being born) appeared. It was the Doc. She wore her hair up in a way I never thought was possible, and was wearing a dress so slinky and silky that I thought it would dissolve on touch. She spotted me and walked over. She sat down when I pulled the chair out for her and eyed my button-up shirt and jeans. They were good jeans too.  
  
'You look good', she remarked.  
  
'Thank-you. You look... Well, wow!' She smiled at that.  
  
'Want to order?'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
I decided not to be too cheap now.  
  
The waiter came and half an hour later we were deep in conversation.  
  
'So I take it there was something you wanted to talk about tonight?' Judging by the way she dressed, her reply wasn't surprising.  
  
'Yes. Jack, I was wondering...'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'This is hard', she laughed. 'Would you consider going out sometime again? Like a real couple?'  
  
I was in shock. I had to leave. But I can't just run out.  
  
'Umm... Are you for real?' But she was. I could tell.  
  
'Yeah. Look, if you don't find me attractive, or you like someone else, or whatever, just tell me. And I would appreciate it if no-one on the base knew about my little proposal either. Sam already knows. She half- guessed.'  
  
'Oh', was all I could say. Dammit Jack, say something! 'Umm... Could you give me a bit to think it over?'  
  
'Sure.' And I left.  
  
**The Base**  
  
*Teal'c.*  
  
Perhaps it is only me who can see the changes in O'Neill recently, but they are definitely there. I believe he is avoiding Dr Fraiser. For what reasons, I do not know.  
  
*Sam.*  
  
I can tell that Janet has asked Jack out. I can also tell that he hasn't answered her yet. Their 'date' was two nights ago. I think I'll have a word with him if I haven't found out if they are on or not by tomorrow, there's no excuse, NONE, to keep a girl in the dark for that long.  
  
*General Hammond.*  
  
Something's up with Jack. And Janet. Perhaps they had an argument. He asks for a different doctor, or walks in late so Doc. Fraiser is already busy with the rest of SG-1, at check-ups and they don't seem to just generally see as much as each other in the halls. If my judgement is anything to go by, that is.  
  
*Janet.*  
  
Jack still barely talks to me. He hasn't even answered my question yet. He better not keep it up too long, or I'll sick Sam onto him!  
  
*Jack*  
  
I've been thinking a lot these past few days. About Janet, about me, about work. She's not under my command, in fact she practically outranks me (doctor's orders over a Colonel's) so that wouldn't be a problem if we became an item. I just don't know how I feel about her.  
  
Later that night.  
  
Something strange happened to me earlier, at about 10. I was watching Armageddon, about the only movie where Bruce Willis actually dies, and I got to thinking that if I was on a mission to save the earth, like Bruce, like I do every week, wouldn't I like to love someone? Even to risk losing them. Then Janet came floating to the top of my mind. That dress, the hair, the sparkle in her eyes that wasn't there these past couple of days. I just realised I love her. I've loved her all along. Well, I loved Sam, and back then Janet was only a friend, but our relationship has been growing slowly and steadily over the last two years of our lives. I must see her. Now. But, wait, no, I'll see her tomorrow. I must contain myself. I laugh out loud when I listen to myself. I jog to bed and dream sweet, sweet dreams that night.  
  
Next day.  
  
**The Base**  
  
*Janet.*  
  
I was working this morning, preparing for any emergencies that might come through that magnificent piece or metal we like to call 'the gate', when non other than Jack O'Neill came running into the infirmary yelling 'Janet!' I came out of my corner and faced him, waiting for the worst. I knew he was going to answer me. But then, the biggest smile I have ever see fit onto one human face, into one human soul, showed itself in his eyes and on his lips. 'Yes, Janet. I say YES!!!' He threw his arms around me and lifted me off the floor. I stayed there, shocked. I eventually relaxed as he started kissing my neck. Our lips met and he kissed me. Just once. But softly, tenderly. I don't know what happened, and no offence to Sam, but Blondes may have all the fun, but Brunettes win in the end.  
  
Next day.  
  
*General Hammond*  
  
Jack just came and asked me of it was ok to date Janet. I'm in shock. Happy shock. And proud shock. I told him that of course it was alright, be cause I knew it would be.  
  
*Teal'c*  
  
Humans work in mysterious ways. Jack and Janet are now 'dating' as they call it. Call it Jaffa instinct but I already knew. I knew the day she asked. I knew the day he and Sam broke up. I knew the day they met. I just didn't realise it. Well, Teal'c, I told myself, you learn something new every day, using an old expression of Daniel Jackson's.  
  
*Sam*  
  
He said yes. They'll be happy, I know it. It's a gut feeling but they love each other. I feel sad at the loss of a life with him, but happy because I gave it to a good friend, good colleague, and the woman who loves him like I never would have.  
  
*The End*.  
  
~~~Author's notes: So what did you think? Oh, and I tried to keep the all- over soppiness to a low. Thanx~~~  
  
~PS. There is an action sequel to this coming soon. Their time on the planet...~ 


End file.
